Gold, Brown and Red all over
by melanthe lilac
Summary: TenRose. The Doctors thoughts, plus a good amount of fluff, along with a tiny, weenie bit of angst thrown in.


**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. If they did, I would write much better stories than this. And I'm not making any money. At this or otherwise.. So don't sue!

* * *

"Doctor?"

His shoulders tense. His eyebrows contract. His face sets itself in a mask of stone. He puts down the sonic screwdriver he was fiddling with. And slowly raise his eyes.

The sight that meet him is.. Indescribable. Unimaginable. Unprecedented anywhere in the known universe. His throat contracts, his eyes widen. The only sound that's heard is his one, sharp intake of breath.

'I'm never going to live through this, am I..'

"..Doctor? Come on, say something!"

She's got that small, crooked smile on her face. She meets his eyes for a second, and the smile grows a tiny bit bigger. She slowly starts to spin, holding her arms halfway out from her body. Her hair cascades around her.

'Pure, liquefied gold'

A small red pin is fastened right above her ear, matching her necklace and ring.

'They look like they're made of small blood drops'

She slowly continues to turn, circling around herself.

'It must be of real gold. I can see the rivers flowing in it, the wind blowing. And there is no way something so beautiful is from Earth'

She does another turn, her arms lifting the fabric up slightly. She's looking down, her beautiful brown eyes focused on her feet.

"What do you think?"

He stares at her for a moment. Then he follows her eyes down.

'So tiny, small things. So beautiful, a work of art'

He looks up at her again, catching her eyes. Her cheeks is slightly reddened, her lips as red as blood. Her brown eyes glimmers in the light of the Tardis. She looks straight at him, a small, almost insecure smile on her face.

'I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life.. And that's saying something!'

"So..? Come on, doctor! I can't look _that_ bad, can I?"

He sees the glimmer in her eyes as she speaks. But he also sees the slight insecurity, the second her smile wavers slightly, before it's at its place again, steadfast as always.

'Oh, you stupid little.. How can you not know? You're more beautiful than anything in the world. More wonderful than any creature that's ever lived. How can you doubt yourself like that? You're Love incarnated. You're my sweet, pure, golden, and oh so brilliantly Red Rose..'

His eyes can't get enough of her, and he drifts slowly closer. Her eyes widen at his words, and he realises he'd said it out loud.

'It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore, except _her_'

He walks closer, and suddenly finds himself embracing her. One hand are on her cheek, the other has his fingers through her hair.

'So beautiful. My sweet, beautiful Rose'

He looks, truly looks at her.

'How could I not see it? It's right in front of me all this time! I'm such an idiot sometimes..'

"I know. It's alright. I understand, doctor, I do."

As she starts to withdraw, he sees the unshed tears in her eyes, and realises that once again, he'd talked out loud.

"No, listen. I didn't mean it like that, I.. I don't know how to say it.. I can't.."

He sighs.

'This is not going as I'd planned.. Come on, Pretty Boy, get your gears into action! Don't give her reason to doubt you anymore. Show her just how much she means to you'

He strokes her cheek, softly, gently. He leans in, kissing away a stray tear. The only sound that's heard is her one, sharp intake of breath as he lays ghostly kisses up her cheek to her mouth. He places a few small, soft kisses on her upper lip. They look at each other, eyes locked together.

He searches for something, anything, a sign of agreement. Evidently, he got it, because he starts to take control of the kiss, using a bit more force. Suddenly, a tongue pushes past a mouth, two tongues duel in a mock battle, two mouths locked for what seems like an eternity. Nothing else exists. The only thing that's real are the two people locked together, breathing as one, lost in their passion and love for each other.

"..Oh.."

"Yes, 'oh' is the correct term here."

"I didn't know.. I thought.."

"Is this alright? I mean, I.."

"It's brilliant, Doctor. Just brilliant."

They smile. The only sounds that's heard is the sound of their collective breathing, only occasionally interrupted by a foray of small, wet, plopping sounds, and lots and lots of breathless laughter..

* * *

**  
A/N**: This is my second attempt at Dr. Who fanfiction. Any reviews, comments or critique will be immensely appreciated. 


End file.
